As a conventional surface-enhanced Raman scattering element, one equipped with a minute metal structure configured to generate surface-enhanced Raman scattering (SERS) has been known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Non Patent Literature 1). In such a surface-enhanced Raman scattering element, when a sample to be subjected to Raman spectroscopic analysis is brought into contact with the minute metal structure and is irradiated with excitation light in this state, surface-enhanced Raman scattering occurs, whereby Raman scattering light enhanced by about 108 times, for example, is released.
Meanwhile, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a minute metal structure in which metal layers are formed on one surface of a substrate and upper faces of a plurality of minute projections formed on the one surface of the substrate (or bottom faces of a plurality of fine holes formed on the one surface of the substrate) so as to be out of contact with each other (such that the shortest distance therebetween is on the order of 5 nm to 10 μm).